You're Not Alone
by Agdis HaruHanatsu
Summary: "Kau tidaklah sendirian, karena aku dan orang lain ada di sini. Janganlah berpikir kalau kau sendirian, IA..." One-shoot! RnR please!


Summary : "Kau tidaklah sendirian, karena aku dan orang lain ada disini. Janganlah berpikir bahwa kau sendirian, IA"

Fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu IA yang berjudul "**Tale Of Six Trillion Years And One Night**".

**Disclaimer : Yamaha Corp, Crypton Future Media**

**Warning : Typo(s), pair IAxIO, full of IA's POV, alur terlalu cepat, dsb.**

**RnR** please!

Hope you like it.

* * *

**You're Not Alone**

Aku menangis begitu keras. Tubuhku menggigil kedinginan, bulu kudukku meremang, hawa dingin bahkan terasa seperti menusuk tulangku. Aku hanyalah anak yatim piatu. Aku tak pernah melihat orang tuaku. Aku bahkan tak mempunyai nama. Aku hanya bisa membisu. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang hanya memandangku rendah, seakan aku adalah penganganggu dan anak iblis. Aku bahkan sering bepikir, bahwa dunia akan lebih baik jika aku menghilang dari dunia ini.

* * *

Rintik hujan menemaniku, aku hanya bisa berlindung di tumpukan kardus dan bergetar. Tangisku kembali pecah. Sampai seorang anak datang untuk berlindung di tumpukan kardus juga, bersamaku. Anak laki-laki itu bertubuh agak tinggi daripada aku, warna rambutnya sama sepertiku dengan mata yang sama sepertiku. Kulihat tangannya kanannya yang terpasang borgol rantai. Pakaiannya pun hanya kaos putih yang kotor dengan celana hitam yang usang. Anak itu melihatku menangis, dan mengenggam tanganku. Tangannya begitu hangat.

"Ne, siapa namamu?"tanya anak laki-laki itu kepadaku. Aku berusaha menghentikan isak tangisku.

"A-aku tak mempunyai nama, hiks…"jawabku.

"Aku pun juga."aku tercengang mendengar jawabannya.

"Aku adalah budak yang berusaha kabur dari majikan."katanya sambil tersenyum lemah kepadaku.

"Dimana orang tuamu?"tanyanya,

"Aku tak tahu orang tuaku siapa, berasal darimana, ataupun tinggal dimana."lirihku. Anak itu menghapus air mata yang menuruni pipi putihku.

"Berhentilah menangis, kau tak sendirian…"tuturnya berusaha menghiburku. Beberapa saat kemudian, hujan mulai reda.

"Wajahmu sangat pucat. Apa kau sudah makan?"tanyanya, aku menggeleng. Aku bahkan belum memakan apapun selama dua hari. Aku hanya dapat menahan rasa lapar dan haus. Anak itu merogoh kantong celananya. Dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang.

"Tunggulah disini."katanya, aku mengangguk. Perutku terasa kosong dan leherku terasa kering juga tercekat. Untunglah, anak laki-laki itu cepat datang. Membawa bebrapa bongkah roti dan dua botol air putih.

"Minumlah dulu."dia memberiku sebotol air yang sudah dibuka tutupnya. Aku langsung meneguk isi botol itu sampai setengah.

"Makan…"ia menyodorkan satu bongkah roti kepadaku. Aku menerimanya.

* * *

Sudah beberapa hari kami selalu bersama sampai suatu hari, anak itu bertanya kepadaku.

"Ne, bolehkah aku memberimu nama?"tanyanya dengan nada dalam,

"Tentu!"balasku.

"Hm… IA! Apakah kau menyukainya?"tawarnya. Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Ya, aku menyukainya! Maka aku harus memberimu nama IO!"candaku,

"Aku terima!"katanya dengan lantang.

"He? Aku hanya bercanda!"kataku,

"Tapi, IO tidaklah buruk. Aku menyukainya, IA…"anak itu memanggil namaku. Dialah yang memanggil namaku untuk pertama kalinya.

"Arigatou, IO…"aku sangat berterima kasih kepadanya. Kami hanyalah anak polos. Tak mengerti banyak hal. Namun aku merasakan, kepolosan itulah yang membuatku akhirnya tertawa bersama IO.

* * *

Malamnya, aku tak bisa tidur. Bermimpi bahkan tak bisa, yang ada hanyalah bayang-bayang dua orang manusia yang terbunuh karena kekerasan yang tak kumengerti. Aku menangis mengingat bayang-bayang itu jika terputar di memori otakku. Namun, untunglah IO selalu menenangkanku. Mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut dan berkata

"Kau tidaklah sendirian… Aku akan bersamamu selama aku bisa, IA…"

Tak ada yang peduli dengan kami. Anak yatim piatu yang tinggal disela-sela gedung pencakar langit. Kami hanyalah anak yang tak punya orang tua.

* * *

Suatu hari, kami berdua berjalan dan bergandengan bersama di pertengahan kota. Mencari tempat untuk berteduh yang lebih aman daripada sela-sela gedung. Tapi keramaian kota melepas ikatan kami. Aku dan IO terpisah begitu saja di antara hiruk pikuk kota yang begitu padat. Aku berteriak sangat keras, berusaha memanggil namanya. Namun tak ada hasil yang positif, aku tak menemukan IO. Aku duduk di pinggir trotoar dan menangis tersedu-sedu. Sekarang aku sendirian.

"Hiks, IO… Kua dimana?"tangisku. Seorang gadis remaja berambut ungu menghampiriku.

"Kenapa menangis?"tanyanya kepadaku.

"A-aku hiks… Kehilangan temanku… Hiks…"isakku. Gadis itu memasang wajah khawatir.

"Ayo, pulanglah bersamaku… Namaku Yuzuki Yukari. Siapa namamu?"tanya gadis bermata biru keunguan itu,

"IA…"

* * *

6 tahun sudah berlalu. Enam tahun tidaklah singkat. Aku tak pernah berjumpa dengan IO lagi. Sekarang aku bukanlah anak kecil lagi, aku percaya bahwa aku sudah remaja. Umurku 17 tahun. Tapi aku masih belum percaya kalau takdir menginginkan agar aku tak bertemu IO lagi. Takdir bahwa aku akan berpisah dengan IO selamanya. Kenyataan pahit itu masih tidak ingin kuterima. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi. Kutatap langit sore dengan matahari yang hendak terbenam. Aku meneteskan air mataku, menuruni pipi sampai daguku. Sampai tangan mengenggam tanganku. Kehangatan yang pernah kurasakan terasa menjalar di kulit sampai sarafku. Aku masih enggan menoleh.

"Apakah kau IA?"aku membulatkan mataku yang beriris ungu keabuan dan menoleh cepat. Suara itu juga terdengar familiar namun agak berat. Aku menoleh mendapati seorang pemuda yang sebaya denganku tersenyum. Kulihat pemuda dengan warna rambut yang sama denganku, juga mataku yang sama dengannya.

"IO! Apa itu kau?"tanyaku berusaha meyakinkan. Aku masih tercengang, berharap bahwa ini benar-benar nyata dan bukanlah mimpi belaka.

"Iya, aku IO."mendengar jawaban itu, aku langsung menghambur ke pelukannya. Menumpahkan kesedihan dan rasa rindu yang membebani pikiranku. Tanpa dia, maka aku sudah menyerah. Tanpa dia, maka aku akan terus berpikir bahwa dunia lebih baik jika aku tak ada. Tanpa IO, maka aku akan berpikir bahwa aku sendirian dan terus menangis. IO menghapus air mataku, seperti dulu. Ia menatapku begitu dalam.

"Aku merindukanmu, IO."ucapku masih sambil memeluknya sangat erat. Tangan itu mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut, menimbulkan rasa nyaman di hatiku. Aku hanya bisa menangis lagi, namun kali ini yang aku rasakan bukanlah kesedihan. Tapi kebahagiaan.

"Tidak bertemu denganmu selama 6 tahun terasa seperti beratus-ratus tahun tidak bertemu denganmu. Aku selalu merasa bahwa aku sendirian tanpamu, IO..."isakku.

"Kau tidaklah sendirian. Karena aku dan orang lain ada disini. Jangan berpikir bahwa kau sendirian, IA…"

* * *

Gimana ficnya? Saya harap kalian menyukainya! Saran dan kritik diterima, tapi jangan flame ya!


End file.
